zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaughan Arnell
V'aughan Arnell' (born 31 May 1961, in Chertsey, Surrey) is a British music videos and television commercials director. Although having done films for high-profile clients in the TV commercial field, including Nestlé and Levi's, he is mostly known for his music video work. He is a frequent collaborator of music artist Robbie Williams. He was a member of directorial team Vaughan & Anthea (with Anthea Benton). He has also worked with One Direction for the "Live While We're Young", "Kiss You" and "Little Things" music videos. Videography * Dead or Alive – You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (1984) (co-directed with Anthea Benton) * Dead or Alive – Brand New Lover (1986) (co-directed with Anthea Benton) * Curiosity Killed the Cat – Down to Earth (1986) * Terence Trent D'Arby – Dance Little Sister (1987) * Julia Fordham – The Comfort of Strangers (1988) * Terence Trent D'Arby - Wishing Well (1988) * Terence Trent D'Arby – Sign Your Name (1988) * The Pasadenas – Tribute (Right On) (1988) * Matt Bianco – Good Times (1988) * Associates – Fever (1990) * Eros Ramazzotti – Se bastasse una canzone (1990) * Propaganda – Heaven Give Me Words (1990) * Mica Paris – If I Love U 2 Nite (1991) * Soul II Soul – Move Me No Mountain (1992) * Jamiroquai – Space Cowboy (1994) (co-directed with Anthea Benton) * Take That – Back for Good (1995) * George Michael – Fastlove (1996) (co-directed with Anthea Benton) * George Michael – Spinning the Wheel (1996) (co-directed with Anthea Benton) * Spice Girls – Say You'll Be There (1996) * Tevin Campbell – Could You Learn to Love (1997) * Jamiroquai – Alright (1997) * Jimmy Ray – Are You Jimmy Ray? (1997) * Robbie Williams – Angels (1997) * Robbie Williams – Let Me Entertain You (1998) * All Saints – Bootie Call (1998) * Robbie Williams – Millennium (1998) * George Michael – Outside (1998) * Geri Halliwell – Look at Me (1999) * 21st Century Girls – 21st Century Girls (1999) * All Saints – Pure Shores (2000) * The Charlatans – Impossible (2000) * Robbie Williams – Rock DJ (2000) * Texas – In Demand (2000) * Texas – Inner Smile (2000) * Robbie Williams – Supreme (2000) * Robbie Williams – The Road to Mandalay (2001) * Robbie Williams – Eternity (2001) * Robbie Williams & Nicole Kidman – Somethin' Stupid (2001) * Blazin' Squad – Crossroads (2002) * Big Brovaz – Nu Flow (2002) * Robbie Williams – Feel (2002) * David Gray – Be Mine (2003) * Big Brovaz – Baby Boy (2003) * Robbie Williams – Radio (2004) * Charlotte Church – Crazy Chick (2005) * Will Young – Switch It On (2005) * Robbie Williams – Sin Sin Sin (2006) * Robbie Williams – Bodies (2009) * Robbie Williams & Gary Barlow – Shame (2010) * One Direction – Live While We're Young (2012) * One Direction – Little Things (2012) * Olly Murs – Army of Two (2013) * One Direction – Kiss You (2013) * John Newman – Love Me Again (2013) * James Blunt – Bonfire Heart (2013) * Olly Murs – Hand on Heart (2013) * James Blunt – Heart To Heart (2013) * George Michael – Let Her Down Easy (2014) * The Script – Superheroes (2014) * James Blunt – Postcards (2014) * James Blunt – When I Find Love Again (2014) Category:People Category:Males Category:Directors